Primera vez
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: La épica "primera vez" es una hazaña digna de ser contada. Solo que si "eso" debia caber "ahi" era imposible no estar aunque fuera un poco nervioso. Unos no se atreven y otros simplemente lo hacen. ((Algo de Itacest, Spamano y GerIta))
**Quiero agradecer a un excelente Soundtrack (?), un maratón de Glee y no tener nada de sueño a las 2:19 de la madrugada por hacer este pequeño fic posible (?) vale, vale, nada de M &M más para mi. **

**Disfrútenlo... Y si no lo disfrutan entonces ¡Hagan pasta y no guerra!**

 **Capitulo Unico: Mentirosos.**

Hay primeras veces de todo, y cuando se dice de todo es realmente de todo. La primera vez que mojamos la cama por la noche, la primera vez que fuimos a la escuela, la primera vez que nós peleamos con un amigo, la primera vez que nós besamos con alguien importante... Todas esas son primeras veces, importantes a su manera pero LA primera vez... Bueno, esa es otra cosa.

La primera vez de la primera vez. Y es que es imposible no estar ansioso, anhelante y aterrado por esa primera vez que compartimos "intimidad" con una pareja constante o pasajera no importa... No importa mientras estés sobrio y más o menos consciente de lo que pasa.

Los hermanos Vargas pensaron que la primera vez sería toda una hazaña que contar, algo fácil y que iba a ser mágico. Los hermanos Vargas cometían intentando presumir quien llegaba más lejos con las parejas ocasionales que solían tener. Los hermanos Vargas estaban perdidamente enamorados entre ellos (sin saber que los sentimientos eran reciprocos) y como era algo que los aterraba simplemente no querían hablar de ello y fingir que los sentimientos de por medio no existían. Los hermanos Vargas eran unos idiotas.

Tan idiotas que ese sábado por la noche habían salido en una cita, cada quien por su lado; Feliciano Vargas había salido con un joven alemán con físico envidiable conocido de la Universidad y Lovino Vargas había salido con un alegre español que seguro le bajaría las estrellas al chico si este lo quisiera así. Si, ambos habían logrado asimilar y aceptar que eran...eran... Gays, si, pero de ahí a aceptar que casi cometían incesto era un trecho muy largo. Demasiado largo. Casi interminable.

Pero la noche no era joven por más que lo pareciera y ambos estaban en un hotel.

Muriendo. Ambos muriendo de nervios.

Feliciano había sido el de la idea, ir a un hotel que conocía cerca del lugar donde estaban y pasar la noche allí... Un plan sencillo, romántico y casual. Todo eso sin contar que lo primero que había hecho al llegar a la habitación había sido correr, y casi tropezar en el intento, para ir casualmente al baño. Ir al baño donde tirando cinco cosas logro encerrarse y hecharse agua en la cara para mantener la calma.

Si, había sido su idea y había aceptado a tener relaciones. De alguna manera sabia que la relación no iba a durar mucho así que no se debería de esforzar demasiado, pero se sentía obligado a llegar al final como tal esta vez.

Era ridículo tener tantos nervios. ¡Ridículo e infantil era estar condenado a pensar en Lovino todo el tiempo! Solo quería olvidarlo por un rato. No hay nada de malo en ello... Además de que Ludwig, el alemán, no era para nada mal parecido y le caía muy bien. No era nada cortes ni elegante mantenerlo esperando tanto tiempo.

Mientras el chico se miraba en el espejo intentando encontrar valor Lovino, al otro lado de la ciudad, pasaba algo muy similar en la casa de su "novimigo" español. Encerrado en el baño paseando de un lado al otro pareciendo una quinceañera hormonosa preocupada por perder su virginidad, pero Dios, de alguna manera podía leer en el ambiente que EL iba a ser el de abajo, ¿por que? Bueno, si hubieran visto a la casi pareja hace rato habría quedado muy claro que era obvio que Antonio tenía ganas de ir arriba.

¡Y no era nada bonito y gratificante saber que algo de "ese" tamaño iba a entrar (en el caso que lograra entrar) en un orificio pequeño que no se hizo con ese fin! Vale, porque si bien el era de los que en sus días de hormonas busco pornografía en la web no se le ocurrió buscar nada de homosexuaidadl... Pero no se hacia por el ombligo ni por la oreja así que eso no dejaba muchas opciones.

Si, tenía mucho de que preocuparse, y que Antonio no dejara de preguntarle cada diez minutos si estaba bien no mejoraba las cosas. Tenía que calmarse y enfrentarse a la situación que el solito propicio.

Ambos hermanos Vargas se decidieron finalmente a salir del baño...

 **:::::::::*******::::::::::*******::::::::::::::*******::::::::::::*********

Cuando en la tarde Lovino llego a el departamento que compartía con su mellizo las cosas se pusieron algo tensas. En cuanto vio a Feliciano aparecer de la cocina supo que de alguna manera no podía verlo a los ojos. Pero el silencio se hizo insoportable incluso para él.

–Y, escuche que ayer saliste con el macho patatas. –comenzo a hablar finalmente mirando a sus manos. –¿Como te fue? –pregunto, no refiriéndose ni a la cita ni a la cena en si.

Feliciano le dio una sonrisa a su hermano.

 ***FlashBack***

 _–Ve~ así que... Eso fue todo. –dijo el italiano sin saber muy bien de que hablar acostado en la cama. No sabia exactamente qué había estado esperando._

 _–Eso parece. –me contesto el alemán que parecía algo más incomodo, no dejaba de mirar a las paredes, el techo o lo que fuera._

 _–Ah. –y con eso el silencio se volvió a expandir hasta que Feliciano tomo su mano. –Espero que esto no dañe nuestra amistad. –dijo con tono dulce, empalagoso, porque aunque habían tenido relaciones realmente no significo nada para el italiano. No significo nada porque no estaba enamorado de Ludwig._

 _–Claro..._

 _–Bueno, me pregunto si tendrán pasta aqui~_

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Lovino miraba a su hermano interrogante, expectante y de alguna manera sintió un alivio repentino al escuchar la respuesta.

–La verdad no paso nada a final de cuentas. –mintió Feliciano. –Porque me di cuenta de que ya estaba enamorado de alguien más. –eso último no lo mintió, miró a Lovino intensamente sin deshacer la mirada. –¡Y pienso que es hora de demostrarlo!

De repente su semblante se ensombrecio un poco y pareció tan nervioso como Lovino había estado antes. –¿Y a tí? Escuche que saliste con Antonio.

Lovino evito la mirada de su mellizo.

 ***FlashBack***

 _–No puedo. Joder, después de todo no puedo._

 _El chico de ojos oliva realmente lucia frustrado y harto de toda la situación._

 _–No te preocupes Lovi. Simplemente no estas listo aun y es comprensible._

 _El español de la eterna sonrisa simplemente pasaba su palma derecha por la espalda del muchacho como si lo estuviera consolando de algo completamente normal._

 _Pero no era que Lovino no estuviera listo para tener ese acto sexual, tal vez le daba miedo pero estaba listo, Lo único que lo detenia era que aunque apreciaba a Antonio simplemenete no lo amaba y si perdía la virginidad por una idiotez y el momento luego se iba a lamentar. Si bien estaba listo para dejar de ser virgen no estaba listo para dejar su virginidad por alguien que no amaba._

 _Llamenlo tan anticuado como quieran._

 ***Fin del Flashback ***

–Ah... ¡Claro, genial maldición! – también mintió Lovino. –N-No se porque hacia tanto alboroto por eso, no fue al fin de cuentas algo tan preocupante ni nada...

–Oh... Entonces tu y Antonio...

–No. No estamos saliendo ni vamos a salir en un futuro cercano. Al menos no de la manera en la que ese bastardo quisiera.

Si, ambos eran unos mentirosos enamorados. Uno dispuesto a ganarse un amor prohibido y el otro convencido de llevarse esos sentimientos a la tumba. Y bueno... Al menos uno de ellos había logrado lo que se habían propuesto.


End file.
